


Life After Mom

by quelling



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quelling/pseuds/quelling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This little drabble was a prompt request by counterintuitivefangirl — Stiles has just lost his mom and has a slip up with Melissa McCall. Hope this is what you envisioned!</p><p>Warning: canon death</p><p>Unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life After Mom

When his Mom chose to shave her head rather than let it fall out during chemotherapy, Stiles had his shaved at the same time. He felt helpless to do anything for her, but in this way at least, he could show his support. He also kept her company, and they spent hours going through photo albums, watching her favorite television shows and reading her favorite books. The movies and books became his own favorites as well, and once she was too ill to read, he read to her. They had always been close, but the countdown of her mortal clock was overwhelming and it bound them together.

The Sheriff worried it was unhealthy. Not that he begrudged them every moment they had left together, but Stiles was so wrapped up in their home-life, that his father worried he wouldn't be able to handle the world outside when the time came - when his mother was gone.

Grief hung over the house, even before she passed away, but once she left them for good, it was almost a tangible pall. Stiles' world turned dark. That's when the panic attacks began.

The Sheriff began encouraging Stiles to spend more time with his best friend, Scott. He spoke at length with Melissa McCall and she agreed, that Stiles needed to stay busy and maybe away from the Stilinski home. Stiles would spend the entire weekend at the McCalls; he knew exactly what the grown-ups were doing, but he didn't mind. He didn't like being home without his mom, where memories were in every single room. He didn't like being without his mom. It hurt so deep that he didn't even try to express it to anyone. 

Stiles didn't cry, not since the funeral, but sometimes at night, he would cuddle with Scott under the covers. Dry eyes, but aching heart, he mourned. It made for a deep bond between the two best friends. One that in the future, even a supernatural werewolf bite would not waver their loyalty to one another.

About three months into Life After Mom, Stiles woke up early. He was at the McCalls, of course. He smelled bacon and his stomach was rumbling in excited response. He shoved Scott, to wake him up, but the other boy just grumbled at him to go back to sleep. Scott was always a bear to wake up, and frankly, it meant more bacon for him!

After a quick detour to the bathroom, Stiles slid into the kitchen on stockinged feet. He flashed Scott’s mom a smile. “I smell bacon! And eggs! Is there toast or biscuits?” he asked, because she always made one or the other.

Melissa McCall smiled. “Biscuits. Homemade.”

“Yes!” Stiles pumped his fist in victory. They were his favorite McCall delicacy. “I’ll set the table!”

“Thanks, kid. That’d help a lot. You couldn’t wake Scott up?” she asked.

“I’ll try again after I set the table,” Stiles promised and began pulling out plates. After a quick trip to the table with them, he returned for napkins and silverware. It was done in a flash because that’s how he did everything.

“Want to pull out the orange juice?” she suggested next.

His head bobbed in the affirmative and he brushed past her at the oven. She couldn’t resist reaching out to fluff his buzzed hair as he rushed by. It was a maternal gesture, one she felt he needed now more than ever. Not that she ever expected to replace Stiles’ mother, but he needed a soft touch now and again. “Thanks for helping,” she murmured.

Stiles gave her a smile as he reached for the pitcher of juice. “No problem, Mom!” he answered automatically. The smile on his face faded, not quickly but as if dripped away. He felt his stomach drop. “I’m sorry. I -- I shouldn’t have --she doesn’t deserve me calling someone else -- shit.” 

Melissa McCall couldn’t fault him the curse word or the slip. She gave him a sad smile, turning off the stove to give the young boy her full attention. “It’s okay. Really, Stiles, it’s okay.”

Stiles placed the pitcher on the counter as if it were suddenly as heavy as his heart. “It’s not okay. It’s not. She’s gone. And I can’t forget her or treat --,” he stopped talking the moment his voice cracked.

“She would have understood,” she assured him, reaching over to pull him into a hug. “She would have understood," she repeated. "And we both know you’ll never forget her. Ever.”

And just like that, Stiles broke down in a torrent of tears. He needed to cry, he needed to grieve and since the funeral, he’d been swallowing it down and hiding it for everyone else’s sake. He only had to look sad, and his Dad would either start drinking or start tearing up. He couldn’t stand seeing either one. But here in the McCall kitchen, he finally let go and Melissa McCall held him as he wept.

At some point, Scott came downstairs. He stood in the doorway and simply watched for a long moment. His saw his mom was crying too, and when she saw him, she tilted her head toward the hallway. Scott took the hint and went back upstairs. 

Ms. McCall held Stiles for nearly an hour, stroking his back and whispering soothing words. Stiles finally let out his grief, and he would never forget who held him as he did so.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at sterekeverafter on tumblr!


End file.
